Dead World
by TheMoonliteCrow
Summary: Join Kei as he tries to survive this fair city's post apocalypse nature...the quesion is will you survive? (SYOC)
1. Oc submissions

As I woke up I heard screaming in the hallways of my school. When I rose from my seat I found that there was nobody around me but a corpse whith a bullet through his

head. It was then that I reconized him as a classmate...and a friend. But he was holding the gun which to me was odd till I noticed a letter in his other hand. A letter

that said it all. How I was able to read it I will never understand due to it being covered with smears and blood.

_Hey Kei,_

_I know you may be saddend by my death but it is not in vain._

_When "they" started attacking it was total chaos and no one was_

_safe including you. I dragged you in this room in order for us to survive._

_But where there is promise of refuge it comes at a heavy cost one that I could not_

_avoid. When I brought you to this place , one of "them" bit me while I was baracading the door._

_Having known what being bit would do to me I prepared my self as I began to feel the effects of being turned._

_Listen to me Kei this is not reality anymore...if you get bit your done...grab the pistol from my body_

_and run away as far as you can._

_Sayanara,_

_Tsunari._

After reading this note I took his advice and grabed the pistol and ran, because if this new reality is really the way tsunari thought it out to be...I will survive.

**Hello people my name is DarkBlaz3 and here I will bringing you an oc story for your liking. This story will contain**

**Some strong language and maybe a few VERY descriptive deaths. **

**Here is an oc submission form and also here are the rules**

** mary sues or gary stues**

** age limit above 14 anything lower will be an exception to what I see fit.**

**3. Oc limit is 6-12 cause honestly I would not be able to control it. T-T**

** submission forms can be accepted later on in the story so here is a cookie! (●.')**

**(Here it is)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality/race:**

**Weight and hieght:**

**Appearence (beginning):**

**Appearance(during):**

**Eye color:**

**Hair style:**

**Profession (like job or student):**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Other stuff you want to add:**

**Weopens(starting): also describe how they got it**

**Weopens(during)**

**Scale 1-20**

**Endurance:**

**Agilty:**

**Strenght:**

**Perception:**

**Intelligence:**

**Physical ability:like parkouring or jumping hieght, or maybe a running advantage like adrenaline**

**Thanks for viewing this as this is my first story and also pm this form to me to enter in your oc.**

**Also have you heard of the muffin man...**


	2. Oc update

**Hello people so far I got three oc characters submitted. I was just wondering Iif I should start now **

**And add oc's as I go or just wait for more characters. Anyways here are the three that are submittee right now**

**Kaita Kuromura-Raven - Lily Fenten Phantom**

**Dan Lord - unknown ray**

**Nathaniel Blake - Ghost132**

**It'll be friday tomorrow so I'll have a lot a time on the weekend to write which is a great opportunity!**

**It is up to you to decide**


	3. Update 9000! Jk its 2 XD

**Hey everyone Blaze here, with another update!**

**I have decided on these first ers as of right now to begin the story. Remember there is**

**Still room for 7 more characters. Anyways here is the list of characters including my character bio!**

**Kaita Kuromura-Raven Lily Fenten Phantom**

**Dan Lord unknown ray**

**Nathaniel Blake Ghost132**

**Phil 'Easton' Angelo Lazersword88**

**Jamie Thans Spartan Grey **

**Name: Naruki Kei**

**Age: 15**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance: (Begining) Black school uniform /w gold trimmings on sleeves and colar.**

**(Later) Black hoodie, Black boots, denim pants, Knee and elbow Gaurds, White one strapped backpack, and Black leather fingerless gloves.**

**Hair Style: Shoulder length black hair (later) he cuts it short to his chin.**

**Eye color:Blue**

**Weopens:(Starter) pistol and a metal pipe. (Later) pistol, M4A1 assualt rifle, And Katana.**

** Bio: his parents died when he was little, due to them dying he was moved to his Aunts because of his parents will. **

**This left him to become More responsible because his aunt wss always on business trips to korea and america.**

**Personality: Determined, Strong minded, Trusting, but he is also very shy or quiet due to his social shyness nature.**

**Well thats it with this update be expecting a chapter within 1-3 days, also remember there is still room for more characters.**


	4. Chapter 1

**"Hey everyone Blaz3 here with the first chapter of thedecided**

**please enjoy, and tell me how I did because I know there may be some mistakes but hey everything is not perfect.**

**With out further a due here is the story. Disclamer: I own nothing but the oc's but if I did we would have a 3rd season and more. **

"What are these things" I said as one of them tried to grab me but to no avail got his head blown off.

As he said that he heard a distant yell coming from down the hallway. With no other option he ran to see

if there was another person still alive. When he reached his destination. He saw a girl at least he thought she was

and if it were not for her voice he would have mistaken her for a boy due to her uniform. she was being attacked by

some guys for what ever reason they had. It was then he noticed that they were one of the things he encountered.

Knowing that this girls life was in his hands he sprang into action but stopped in his tracks. The scene before him changed

so quickly that he barely had time to blink as she beheaded them with one swift strike from the sword she had in her hand.

She then looked at him with a suprised look. Only asking, "Who are you".

"I'm Naruki Kei", I replied holding my hand out

She hesitated but shook my hand and replaid also,"Kuromura Kaita".

"Umm...what are those things",I asked

How should I know, I only been trying to survive for the past few hours."She said

"That...was a bit harsh", I said

"Sorry I just am not used to being around people", Kaita said with a apologetic voice. ^Realizing what she just said she

switched back to her previous voice.

"So how are we going to survive this", she said,"we'll have a better chance at surving if we travel together"

"Your right about that but we should look for supplies and possibly more survivors",I said

"Yeah I guess but we should get going now" Kaita said as she pointed out the large horde that

began to collect near the door.

"Run for it", I said as we both ran for the window and climbed out onto the streets.

The only thought I could think was whats going to happen tomorrow.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Come on...were almost to my house, we could get some supplies and maby hold up there for awhile. " I said

As we got in the place was untouched and showed know sign of "Them" till we heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

as soon as that happened I slowly walked towrds the noise and found none othe than a looter.

The looter looked at me with a crazed look and said,"Would you like to join me for dinner".

"Maybe next time", I saie while puling out my pistol

"Except you gotta go" I said while I pulled the trigger...

**Blaz3:To a response to the review by zombie fan. I just might**

**Using the character you have in mind for life as a zombie special chapter s**

**Anways heres the first chapter. I know my writing isnt all that great but**

**what can I say. If I weren't such a bad writer then what kind of**

**new writer would I be. If you got that reference then high five. Well there is the **

**First chapter. I'll be going on a family vacation for a couple days and during that**

**time I will try to improve my writing and I'll come back better than before mwahahahahhahaha**


	5. life as a zombie pt 1

Life as a Zombie 1

Hello I am a zombie. My name is Drew at least thats all I could remember about who I was.

If I recall corectly I was once a person looking for a job till I became one of "them". Its really hard living this new life because of the many reasons. 1. I get shot constanly. 2. The amount of hunger I have is painful. 3. The itchy dry throat I have is annoying. 4. All I can say is some random grunt or moan.

All I can say is that it sucks being a zombie, even though I don't feel pain it still bothers me by not being able to move half my body...eh it must be the rigor mortis that is active. It will go away soon and then I can continue my endless journey of no meaning.

It is quite boring now that I think about it, I have only killed three people right? It doesn't mean the will come back like me.

Oh how I loved being alive because now that I'm dead I often ponder on the idea of what god would allow such things.

Have we been bared from death and put into some ****** up purgatory of some kind. Really I mean I have to eat people in order to live. I'm not all for canibals but the gods have a sick sense of humor. Well todays been good but now I'm hungry. -end of sample trasmission recording

Sorry there really short. Im writing on my tablet.


	6. Escape from the dead with new friends!

**Hello**** all. I am back...from the dead XD. Anyways I have devised a plan than none other have seen or done before. When the time comes I will say **

**"I sense the disease in you" with all who got that reference I dub you the knights of hobo city."you will guard me". my fellow scp fans.**

**Onward with the story! Disclaimer-I don't own HOTD or any of the oc's but my own.**

* * *

><p>Since last nights events sorta happened have got me thinking about are general safety and well being .To sum it all up...we're not safe<p>

Me and Kaita have been traveling the city for at least 40 minutes and found nothing but another hoard of "them" which we quickly or rather swiftly ran for our dear liv...

"What are you writing?"Kaita asked with a clear intent."A journal of what we have been through in case something happens"i quickly replied

"We could go there to look for supplies" she pointed out the gas station that I did not notice"oh yeah...I really haven't been paying attention too what is around us."

*We made are way to the gas station* "hello is anyone in there?" I asked while clearly having my pistol ready " I'm not going to hurt you"

With no reply me and Kaita went in with weapons ready. With further exploration we went to the back room and found a person packing alot of supplies

It was then that the person looked at us with a surprised expression of the sort"Kei I thought you were dead...whos your friend"he said as he ran towards me and Kaita.

For now realizing who this guy was I simply replied"Mr. Hatake?...This is Kaita Kuromura ,what are you doing out here"

"The same reason why your here, for supplies... Listen Kei come with me, we got a stronghold set up at the schools north section but we also plan on moving in a week, want to come?"

"I uhhh...ok, but that place is full of "them" so its pretty much suicide" I replied back with uncertainty"

"Look... kei even though I don't know you that well, the man said we could be safe there and I say go for it" Kaita has spoke with a inspirational tone."at least we will be safe" she moved to the left

"Well ok I guess" I said while moving with them

AT THE SCHOOL

* * *

><p>"Well this place is barricaded well...my names Naruki Kei and this is Kuromura Kaita" I said to the crowd before me." My name is Jamie thans and this is the rest of the group and I see you met Mr. Hatake already"While simply waving to the crowd she also said"please the rest of you Introduce yourselves"<p>

"Hey I'm Phil Angelo" he spoke in a american accent" I was at a fencing tournament before this all happened" he said with a very determined look"this is Dan and Nathaniel...and we plan on surviving this hell on earth"

just then the constant banging on barricades can be heard with a groan followed by another.

"Well okay then we need a plan because i think those barricades won't hold for any longer" i said to the response to the groans and the constant banging on the doors at the end of the hallway" we either move now or become a fresh meal for those 'things', i suggest that window i pointed out "its big enough for all of us to get out of"

"lets go!' Kaita said while she jumped out of the window and i followed."over there...there is a truck that we can use to get out of here" i said with quickened breaths while i grabbed the dead person out of the seat"get in the back now!" we all soon left the area unharmed and entered a street full of 'them'"Hold on i'm going through" then we ran over a lot of 'them' while they hit any that tried to grab onto the truck with what ever weopens they had since i have not had paid attention to what they had on a nearby hotel i tried to turn but ended up crashing into a part of a wall."is anyone ok?" i said while holding my arm from the pain of the impact"im a little hurt but i dont think its too serious or long term its probably bruised" i got out of the truck only to find that the rest of the group was unharmed and waiting for me."uhhhhh...lets get a move on then"

The hotel

* * *

><p>"this place is strangely quiet...alright lets look for some supplies but let's do it with caution because we don't know what or who could be lurking here" just as i said that the thought hit me"why don't we check the hotel rooms for something there bound to be at least better stuff in there than out here in the lounge" i said while breaking into a room"oh hey...some cookies" i said while picking up a package full of them while finally noticing the tv"this is a disaster. the civilians have been crowding the bridge in hopes of saftey" the reporter said " the country has been declared in a state of emergency and martial law has been aproved. those poor souls" she also said while showing footage of the civilians being fired opon by the national guards"america has been overun by this plague and the president has been killed. more on that story later" she said as the screen cut off followed by some screams.<p>

"hey guys we should move on now" i said to the freaked out group behind me but some seemed to not be bothered. then suddenly a voice can be heard from down the hall but with anger"hey whos there...if you dont answer i'll shoot you...

* * *

><p><strong>whhoooooppps a cliffhanger but not a very good one. XD<strong>

**it took me only a day to write this one on my computer. anyways here is the character introduced in this chapter**

**Merrik Hatake-Red Death**

**this one was recently submited by this person so congradulations Mr. Death...kinda scared myself T-T**

**to answer the reviews there right here V  
><strong>

**Fable psycho- thanks for the review it was realy cool to try something new**

**Lily Fenton Phantom- don't worry about it i now write on my computer now :), Goes for Ghost123**

**still thanks for your guy's support and to my friends! :)-DarkBlaz3**


	7. Mother of the dead

**Hey Guys im back! i know it has been a long time but i had to catch up with some school work. (also writers block)  
>anyways...on with the story<strong>

**-disclaimer- i do not own HOTD or any of the oc characters but my own  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened next but some how someone got shot and the crazy old man got beat down by the rest of us here let me describe the event...<p>

"hey were friendly" said to the man in his best english he knew. the old man for did the unthinkable of all sorts of things he could have done in this country. "i don't believe you, you gatdamn japs" he sounded enraged "i wont let you kill another one of my comrads"**(AN 1)** with saying that he shot his pistol at 's leg...but then all hell broke loose.

" are you all right man" Dan said to the injured man "of course im alright Dan as you can see i am in alot of pain right now...Gahhhhhh" he said as more surges of pain went through his body"help me up and lets gets this crazed man" after he said that we all got kinda angry and vengeful and beat the man down like a bunch of starved wolves on thier last sheep. with his final gasp of breath" i...knew...you...japs are a bunch of demons"**(AN 2)** with that the calamity actually started but whats the point of showing you now...

"everyone run for your lives!" Blake yelled out in panic"Now is not the time to panic blake, besides we got to stop the bleeding, Kei do you think you can put more pressure on this wound" he said while holding back the barreers"hurry i cant hold the barracade back for much longer" "im on it!"Kei said while applying more pressure" hey kaita do you think you can hand me those fabrics and that broken chair leg over there!"" i have an idea"

"ok hold still , this is not a time to panic, because dont worry the doctor is here" sonri said in a serious voice and started to put the chair leg in place and wrapped it with the fabrics he has just recieved"There you go, that should stop the bleeding or at the least contain it and that chair leg can support your leg so you should be able to walk but dont take it to hard on yourself"

"since when did you go doctor mode"Kaita said with a bit of comical intention"Hey guys this is not a time for laughs and giggles"Dan looked angy when he said this"that is for later, but after we survive this #$% , help me hold this door so we dont get eaten" as the constant banging kept going Kei had another plan"window?"

"What!" everyone said out loud"i said window, it has worked for me and you guys alot of times so i say lets go through" he said while polishing the window with a face that said*My Precious*

"lettssss go" kei said and jumped out the window and the rest followed

* * *

><p>'well that worked for the most we had did it" the assumed leader kei had anounced "i think we should try for shelter"<p>

-In Front of the Naruki Residence-

the whole entire group stood outside of Kei's house cold and wet with a sense of new hope surounding their already face of grief with the sudden relisation of not being safe anywhere for all they knew is that all they had was each other.

"we should stay here Its safe, plus there is a lot of stored food in the basement"  
>"wow you live here" Jamie said with amazement while gandering and walking in the house in the size of the house"yup but this is my aunts house" the teen said with a sad look "i hope she is ok" "i almost forgot of my families well being" the rest of the group said something like that *sudden knock on the door"wait i'll go get it" Kei ran towards the window with some of the group following"Mom!" Jamie said and ran towards the door"Mom i'm glad your ok" but slowly she realises that she has been bitten"Mom! are you ok"<p>

"no dear...i just saw...you traveling with this bunch...so i decided to follow you and ask of you guys a favor" she suddenly fell down on the ground and started gasping for breath"ple...please...take care of my daughter and end my suffering"she pointed towards the Naruki family katana"but mom i can't do it"she said while tearing up"i just can't!"she broke down in tears"please...i...have seen...what this does to you" she held up her bitten hand"Please do it"she said this then coughed out more blood and went still"Mom...mom, no this can't be happening!"

* * *

><p>"wait mom is that you" she said with a shaking voice as the now zombified corpse started to rise"mom you ok, your going to be fine"wait get away from her"kei shoved her out of the way and blocked her from hugging the zombie with his katana in one hand"she is not your mother anymore, that is just a monster wearing her face!"<p>

"how dare you say that"Jamie said and smacked him in the recoiling from the attack suddenly shouted"i'm doing this for your own sanity"he said as he beheaded the now fallen corpse of her mother."How could you!"she said as she started beating on kei's chest"i only did it for our own safety but i am terrible sorry for it to come to that" kei replied back and took the beating while Kaita and and Dan tried to hold her back'no let her"Kei said with a saddend expression"i would do this to if i just seen my loved ones get killed by someone i trusted"  
>"your a brave man Kei"Dan said and backed away.<p>

* * *

><p>"well that stings"kei had said as he held his now sore back"But, im glad she got that energy out of her system before she did something she will regret" he now pointed to the now unconcious jamie on the couch"should have let us hold her back when she did do it"Kaita said with a very bored but mockinly expression"but i do understand that"<p>

"well isn't it mister brave"Dan said while eating a sandwich and walking in"so how are you feeling?" kei now noticing him waltzing in like that replied"kinda sore but how is doing" "oh he is doing fine, the bleeding stopped but he wants us to call him Merrik for now on" he said as he took another bite of his sandwich"but why, woudn't that be disrespecting him or something?" He said with a questioning look"Man you got a lot to learn because where i come from, calling them from there first name is a clear sign of respect if you know them well enough that you could call him/her friend.

"well thats westren culture for you"Kei spoke in japanese to Kaita"yeah i guess"She spoke back...

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it for this chapter but ever since i read my friends story i have been motivated to write this one<strong>

**also for the rest of my readers the chapter line has been averaged to 1000 words per chapter so expect them to be at least that long**

**Poll-should we meet at least one cannon character?(want the publics opinion) pm or review for your free cookie and cake! :)**


	8. Sorrow of the dead

**Hello all! Blaze here with another chapter of the dead have come back it **

**Author notes of last chapter: 1:simulation of a war vet 2:again yes**

**disclaimer-HOTD is not mine but i do wish that it was...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-the next day-<br>**"alright guys if we are to stay here then we need to barracade and fortify this place or else we wil die"Merrik said to the group at the dinning table."we also need to look for food and supplies...so who volunteers for the search group and the barracade group?" "I'll go look for supplies" I said showing clear determination "who wants to come with me?" "I can help" Kaita answerd and so did Dan."And we could help build barriers" the rest said "Then it's decided, we will begin in one hour."

-one hour later-

"Alright are you guys ready to go" I said to all who was in the room"we have discused a plan to head to the gas stops first and then salvage what we can from military wreckage" I added."if all goes well we should be back in about two hours at the most" "but what if we meet a survivor willing to join our group?" Dan said to me "Then we should question them first, don't want a person who would leave us for dead right?" "right..."  
>"well lets get going" I said as I put on my backpack and positioned my pistol "let's go" I said as we ran down the street killing any zombie in our way. "come on we're almost there" I shouted back to the group as I kicked a zombie down on the ground then smashed its head in. we had turned the corner only to find it horded with more of 'them'."here I will get their attention" I said as I got down on the floor and opened my backpack "goodbye old buddy" is said to my old metal pipe as I threw it at the car setting off its alarm "there that should attract them" as if on cue the zombies started to shuffle their way towards the car some of them fell down and started crawling."let's go" I whispered as if not to attract to zombies towards us "move! and do it as quiet as possible"<p>

"We're almost...there" I panted as we ran, but suddenly Dan slipped scraping his knee yelling out a scream of pain"uh...godamit!" he yelled causing some nearby zombies to start to walk towards us "Crap...Kaita keep running I will get dan out of here" I said to kaita as I ran back and grabbed dan's hand and offered him my shoulder "don't worry I got you" I said as I carried him down the street.

**-At the station-**

" Here let me fix you up dan" is said to him while applying alchohol to his wound earining myself a wince of pain from him"don't worry it is only a scrape mark" I added while finishing up and wrapping a gauze over his knee "that should hold it for awhile but it will make you a bit slow" I soon checked my watch " Well we're behind schedule" I plainly stated "grab what you can!" I said as I started stuffing my bag with water, canned food, trail mix, energy bars, you know the essentials. as we made our way out of there we were confronted with a survivor screaming help while a small group of zambies chased him " well here we go again" I said as we ran to go help him

**-Naruki residence-**

"merrik hand me that board" Blake said while phillip pounded another nail into the plywood barrer"we are almost done" Merrik shouted and gave him another board." someone should go check on Jamie" "I will" Phillip said as he ran back into the living room only to find Jamie in the corner looking quite sad " whats wrong!" Phillip said to her only to find no answer."are you hurt or something"

* * *

><p>As she looked up at him with those tearful eyes" leave me alone" she said quietly and repeated it literaly shouting at him"LEAVE ME ALONE!" "okay...okay" Phillip said as he backed away holding his hands in a defensive position" well someone is having their time of the month" Blake said as he walked into the room.<strong>{an1}<strong> "don't be so scared Phillip" Blake said to him" I got this" he said as he walked up to her only to get thrown on the ground " I regret what I said, I need your help" Blake said this to Phillip while holding his leg in pain."oh hey watcha been up too" I said to him helping him up"by the way, we found a new survivor" i said " his name is Michael Bishop, he is a bit bashful but please welcome him" I pointed towards the man who quickly backed away but then noticed Jamie sitting in the corner "um...who is that" he said "oh that's just Jamie, she is kinda going through loss, but who isn't" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice"kei whats wrong" Dan said to me." "well you see...I saw my aunt, she was one of "them" " I said as tears weld up in my eyes"its ok Kei" Dan said as he got closer as if to console me. I quickly backed away" you're getting too close...are you...?"**{2} **I said as I held up my hand questionatley in front of my face."No! what make you think that" he protested...

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry that it took too long. I had gotten sick a couple weeks ago but now I am feeling better :)<br>1:haha period jokes XD**

**2:Anyone get the reference?**

**The new character is Michael Bishop from Frost mantis**

**Review and share until nextime, see you guys :)**


	9. beggining of the dead

**Hey all , bet you never noticed the name change. :) that's not a happy smile, frown, or any thing else jk. here is the next chapter of the DHCB (name is subject to change). I do have spell check on this computer...enjoy**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD, I wish I did_**_** though**__._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The day it began<span>**

"crap I'm going to be late" I said as I ran through the streets. exhausted, I started to walk up to the school gates. I soon found my friend Kei Naruki. "Hey...Kei...what is up" I said as I did a weird jump ending with swift hand movements "oh nothing much Tsunari, late as ever I see..." Kei said to me timidly, meh he always was the gentleman type. then we headed inside, me and him ran towards the cafeteria. I ordered some ramen, while kei brought out a bento, soon we were crowded by his fans, they wanted to taste his cooking...well he was the best cook in culinary class and surpassed even the teacher but he sorta shyed away from them.

after lunch we got our bags and went to gym. we both got dressed after instructions were given then went out side. It was a sunny day although military tension here was quite bad the last few days for who knows what reason. they even declared martial law once but it was only a drill. me and kei took a walk out in the field and joined the rest of our friends, Riku, Kuroi, and Sora. we played games with each other and told stories till class was and Kei left the gym and went to algebra, and as we neared our classroom, we found a guard blocking the doorway.

"Hey before you go inside we need to check your irises" "wait why do we need to do that" Kei said as he tried to push past him "Hands off!" he said to Kei and butted him with the end of his rifle. "Police brutality!" was the last thing he said before he blacked out "what was that for" I said to the guard with fiery, I was going to hurt this bastard for hitting Kei. as I slowly readied my fist the screams erupted from the end of the hallway causing the chaos that was soon to happen. "we got a breach!" the man yelled in his comm. and started running down the hallway "hey your not leaving" I said as I kicked him in the leg causing him to fall.

that's when I saw one of them. it was a walking corpse. it was real like in the movies. the worst part of it was that it lunged at the man. there was so much blood. he kept on screaming in pain leaving me to only stare in fear as the last light of life left his eyes with his breath. he was dead. it happened so quick, it only past like five to nine seconds till he rose again. this time emotionless, gray, and thoughtless. he turned...

I only acted on instinct and kicked him down. I reached for the weopen, it was a colt maverick, feeling It in my hand brought comfort as I took aim and fired into his chest cavity that was exposed. he did not fall. I shot again and hit his chest cavity many times before the last bullet penetrated his head exploding it on impact. my only thoughts were either fear or relief and worry. then I remembered Kei, I ran over to his unconcuos body and slung him over my shoulder and started to drag him. it was not that far of a walk before we encountered the chaos consumed hallways. I ran through the hallway and ran down the stairs till I came apon another hallway it was empty till the doors bursted open revealing another set of students terrified as I was until the soldiers fired on them leaving people dying left and right...

it was horrifying. I ran to the side near the windows " _don't worry kei I will keep you safe _I said to myself as I dodged the oncoming crowd of students that were coming at me. I reached the end of the hallway and into the next. it was In the 3rd years area. I ran towards C-3 history class. as we neared the door I moved in and placed Kei in one of the desk and proceeded to barricade the door with the remaining desks in this place. I felt like we were safe but I had forgotten to check the room as a hand grabbed me. I tried to fight back but the corpse bit me in the arm...I pushed it away and stomped its head till it was mush. I had failed kei. I could not keep him safe but I had to try.

I ran towards the barricade and reinforced it. I started to grow weak. I knew the end was coming. feeling a dull pain in my chest, as I held my chest and dropped to my knees and started to crawl towards the soon as the horror set in as I saw my wrist. I started to panic, and I checked my sleeves, they were drenched in blood. with shakey hands, I got out some paper and a pen from my satchel. I wrote a note to kei if he wakes up, it was not a very good note but I tried but the blood loss was so much that my vision was blurry and I got blood all over it.i looked at him saying my farewell "see yah and good...luck" and all I could wonder is what the others were doing as i brought the pistol to my head and pulled the trigger. then I could only see black as the pain went away...

* * *

><p>"bye kei and tsunari, i'll see you there" I said to them as they left the lunch room to gym."Riku, do you want some of my fried eggs they are really good" Sora said to me as we ate "only if you try my fried rice" I said back to her. we had continued on eating till we were full. we ran and met up with Kuroi at the drink machine. he was drinking some coffee and had other cans ready to be opened. he always liked sweets especially strawberry short cake. as soon as he noticed us he drank the rest and threw it into the trash can and put the rest into his backpack and got up.<p>

"Hey Sora-chan and onee-chan" by the looks of it he could have been Kei's clone if it weren't for his unusual eye color of lavender and pale skin, and being the complete opposite of kei in some way. "it's good to see you today onee-chan and sora-chan" he continued. if he weren't my twin brother I would hit him for calling sora and me with such a title but I resisted it. we had to get to gym anways so we took a short cut and got there early. as soon as we got there we got dressed and skipped instruction and sat in our usual spot when kei and tsunari walked up to us and sat down fully relieved with the walk we started to talk till we reached the subject of horror and talked about the "living dead" on anc and discussed plans if it were to happen and also spoke of Derick Grims and his stuggle to survive the apocalypse and find his wife and son; Kyle**(A1)**.

we talked about our escape plan if it were too happen. most of our group agreed with me that we should leave the school on the bus. while tsunari said that he would barricade himself in a classroom and escape out the window if he can. we soon moved on to manga and talked about sankarea**(A2)**. after talking for awhile we got up and started a game of tag and kagome. Kei guessed right the first two times during the kagome game. after having all that fun we parted ways with kei and tsunari. we had the same classes together, me, Sora, and Kuroi. we left to science class walking through the hallways till we got there. but at the end of the hall was a man...but something was wrong, he had gray skin and lifeless eyes. I could not believe my eyes, it was an actually zombie. but soon fear overtook me as Sora let out a loud scream of terror causing it to draw attention...which scared me the most.

it started to walk towards us picking up its pace till it was basically speed walking towards us. even though we were lucky the teacher that came out of science class due to Sora's screaming got caught by it and was dragged down only to scream in pain as the zombie sank its teeth into his throbbing veins on his neck causing a large flow of blood to start spewing out of his fatal wound, he was dead in seconds choking on his own blood. as soon as the zombie got back up from finishing its prey it kept on at us as the teacher now undead started to rise as I began to hope this was a dream as I grabbed both of my friends hands and started running as the chaos was about to erupt. we kept on running till we reached the offices and broke down the door but strangely enough the teachers where not there. we checked the key boxes only to find nothing in them. had the teachers known this would happen.

"lets just go" I said to my friends. and we exited the building. we checked the whole front parking lot and found a military hummer. it was open and it had keys. we were saved, but none of us knew how to drive it. we entrusted Kuroi with the keys and hopped in. we searched the back and found a rifle and shotgun, it was nothing much till we found a machete. it was like a swiss army knife. it could be used in three different ways, a saw, a melee, and a fire starter. "wow I did not know they made these" Kuroi literaly said in our ears.

"umm...we should go now" Sora said as she pointed towards the slowly advancing crowd of them"Right!" Kuroi said as he turned the keys and reveded the engine and drove though the crowd and broke down the gate. as we approached the edge of the road we made it to the grocery shop and entered it or broke in due to it being closed, no one had raided it yet. we entered armed with the shotgun and rifle. we ran around the shop collecting as much as we can. we started to drive off when we stopped suddenly as if we were missing something. "we forgot about kei and Tsunari" I cried out in shock "we should go back" I said

"no,it is probably too late for them" Kuroi said with a telltale look of sorrow and regret." well if they did make it out we should keep an eye out for them" Sora being the intelligent one of the group brought back hope to us " yes I trust in there skills" Kuroi said and started to drive "we will find a safe place to stay"  
>"well all right..." I said accepting my new life even though they maybe dead or alive I guess we will never know I thought to myself as we drove on...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(A1) anyone get the walking dead reference<br>(A2) sankarea is a zombie anime, you should go watch it..**

**well here is the next chapter...its more like a prologue due to it happening before the outbreak..think of it as a back story for this story. i'll update soon. see ya**


	10. Requiem

**Hey all MayonataKarasu here with a new chapter of Dead World, yup I changed it ^w^**

**So yeah...anyways this is the next chapter I'll explain my absence below, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruki residence<strong>

"Hello...?" I said waving my flashlight, the power had went out int the early morning " I'll go turn on the back up generator down stairs" I said to the few but tired replies from the rest. It was 10:32 in the morning, it was still dark, but it did make me wonder if my watch still worked. _Why is it so cold down here...oh here it is _after awhile of searching I had found he generator throughout this darkness, yes it was pretty dark down here and unfamiliar to me because I was never allowed down here, hmmm I wondor what Aunt was hiding down here, " Its on!" I called out after flipping the breaker. Oh thats whats down here. I gazed in amazement at the katana in the middle of the room, it layed there on a sheet of velvet the color of the midnight sky...it was majestic. Then the sudden thought hit me...I may be the last of my family alive...it made me sad and even more worried about my Aunt. Where was she, is she safe, will I see her...again. It was then that I took the sword and unsheathed it. It had my family name engraved within its black hilt. I quickly slashed in the air. _~its surprisingly light~ _I thought with amazement "I must survive for them..."

**Conveinance store**

"Lets go back here" I said as I started to the employee only door "its locked...no worry" I said as I shot the lock making sure to put the silencer on "there should be supplies back here, I used to work part-time here before it began" I explained "...didn't like it"

"lets go!"dan said as he rushed past me and started pouring materials into his bag."don't take too much or you won't be able too carry them" when I finished it was already too late a he began to lose his grip following the bag towards the floor "ow...sorry kei, I kinda got carried away...hehe" pushing the emphasis on "carried. The bag was suddenly lifted by phil who jusst shrugged it off leaving a few of us with smirks. "Michael follow me, it is time too show you the ropes on killing them" I said as I handed over my other pistol and pointed at the zombie "shoot"

"um...ok" he said as he fired a few rounds only making one shot landing in its shoulder" there you go...i...know finish it with this" I said while giving him a nearby pipe."kick its knee first then smash its head when it is down!" I could only watch as he ran at it following my instructions perfectly...

**Outside...**

"phil are you all right carrying that" I said as I pointed towards the bag that was almost as big as its carrier. "I'm alright...ok nevermind" phil groned with effort as he began to put it down"i'll go get a cart, Michael come with me it is atleast a block away plus your pretty good with that pipe" michael hesitated but decided to come only keeping a short distance away. " so...where you ever in a baseball team?" I said noticing his baseball hat and cloths. "yes...and no I played it once but I enjoy watching it more". "so that explains it..." I said as I remembered him effortlessly smashing in the zombies head in one blow. "wait they weren't there before" I said as I pointed towards a nearby house only to see someone jump out of the window, stumbling off the ground and started running towards us. "Wait who is that" Michael pointed towards the small girl who looked like she could be in grade school. " I don't know..." I stoof still only to see her trip while a zombie caught up to her " I'll save you!" I yelled out as I ran full speed and kicked the zombie making it roll while finishing it off with a pistol shot. After I had dispatched that one I ran towards the others with my katana and lobbed a few heads and dismembered some of them for the now still corpses on the ground were missing limbs. "that...was...easy" I said as my breath started to quicken from the effort I put into slaying the them. "Thank yew...thank...yew...I thought I was a goner, my name is dejiko takamiya...wat is yours?" the pink haired girl asked. "Kei...Naruki..and the other guy over there is Michael Bishop." I said starting to regain my breath. "so why are all alone out here" I said looking at Dejiko." I chose too...please dont tweat me like a child because of my small size, I am 15 you know" she said very cutely while she hid right next to me getting protective. Thats when I noticed that the rest of the group where walking towards us. "oh no need to worry Dejiko there just friends". She stopped hiding behind me "there just...friends?" she looke at the rest obviously not trusting them. "Here is Dan, is more people but they are currently watching over the house, those guy are jamie, Kaita, and Merrick" Dejiko looked at the group with a little more trust with her green eyes " I am Dejiko Takamiya...none of you better not hurt my kei" she said as she hugged me "thats nice of you but you can trust these guys, although jamie is a bit unsatable at the moment". "yeah she kinda beat kei" phil said to her."She did...did she" Dejiko said with hate in her eyes "uhh...well it was only because he kinda killed her mother, but don't worry she was already one of "them"."phil said back too her "oh...well I know kei made the right choice" she said as she started to deepen her hug " isn't that right" she said dreamily. "please...stop..." i said as i started to wheeze " oh sorry kei, I hope I didn't hurt you" she said looking sad"its alright" she suddenly looked back at me more happy "yay".

**At the mall (Riku pov)**

"last one" I said as I put down the final gate "it was just our luck that no zombies where not even in here" I said to kuroki who was sitting on the bench with sora next to him looking out with the sniper she had found from that dead soldiers corpse. It was pretty useful for spoting things since we have yet to get binoculars plus it was our only gun that we have on us since the pistol I had ran out of ammo. "Sora, do you want to go get new cloths I don't think these are going to last any longer" I asked as I pointed towards our worn uniforms which unfortunately got ripped up from the glass while we were escaping the school...yes that was it, the thought saddend me when we went back towards the school only to find tsunari dead and kei no where in sight." we shouldn't get anything that will hold us back like dresses" "awww but what if I rip part of it so I could move better" sora said with tears in her eyes "alright, but dont blame me if the corpses grab you" this only brought a shocked look to her "so cold...". Yes my life has changed alot over these few days since I found out that tsunari killed himself and kei may be dead for all we know. We have been traveling since was a long journey so we decided to stay here yet surprisingly enough there where none of "them" in this mall. Its really peaceful here...

**Iife as a zombie pt 2 XD**

Hi again, its drew, recently I have been starting to forget things due to these magots blah you wont understand me John, you never do. All you do is stand there and shuffle on. I wish I were so lucky as to leave this body once and for all and end this pitiful existence. But I am one of the few who actually think for once. Well this mall is open. Its weird really its like I and some other zombies right next to me are strangly attracted to this place. How typical of us, I mean how many zombie movies or games have you seen that had atleast a zombie infestd mall. Almost all of them! Wait is that a human...human. "humannnn...hungwy" I yelled out somehow managing to talk. Wait I could talk, this means a whole new existence, maybe I could talk to survivors...mabye nah I'm going scream some more. Sure enough my effort worked as I had attracted a horde...I better get out of here, I value my own life more than i fancy getting a freshly made bullet sandwich...

**The mall (kuroki Pov)**

"What the...did that zombie just talk?" I said as he kept screaming...is there more of them."Riku! Sora! There are lots of them at the entrance. More seem to be pouring in" "Run!" Riku yelled at me as we began to run up the dormant escalator" you guys wait here! I'm going to see what I could do about that escalator." I said as I ran into the mechanic room inside. Its got to be somewhere here, who knew having a job in this place could result in saving us.. Oh here it is I said as I fliped a breaker turning on the escalator. As soon as it started they broke down the gate and rushed in to the area we just ran from. As they slowly aproached the escalator they began tripping on one another till they piled up. It was such a perfect chance for us to finish them but I could bearly hold in my laughter. These are the things that ended our society and yet they cannot make it up here well its time to end this."Riku! Sora! Cover your ears I got this" I said as I threw a grenade at the pile of corpses. "we need to get out of here, lets take the emergency exit and leave now!

* * *

><p><strong>There is the new chapter sooo...wait what...that looked much longer from my document writer T-T ..I have been moving recently since then and the truth is I have writers block. -_-' <strong>

**Thank you Awesome D.T and Lily Fenton Phantom for your continued support. And the rest of you readers..hehe**

**There are two more oc slots left if any of you want to submit. The new character Dejiko Takamiya was submitted by Awesome D.T**


	11. Crudelis

**Hello all, MayonataKarasu here with another chapter of Dead World.  
>I wont have enough time to write much but I will at least try :D<strong>

**!Update! /sorry about that, I have been gone for two weeks under a family matter going on..."read profile for updates"/  
>anyways...enough with my ramblings and lets get on with it-disclaimer- I do not own Highschool of the Dead and I never will :(<strong>

**The Mall**

"come on lets go!" I yelled at my campanions as we started to run to the next exit when suddenly Sora screamed " Sora!" I yelled out as I ran to kill the corpse that suddenly grabbed her by her ankle "Hurry!" she cried out in desperation as the corpse gripped harder as it started to close in "No!" I said as I hit the corpses head over and over before it was able to take sora away from me "I Will Not Lose Anyone Again!" I basically yelled out in my anger as memories of my friends came to mind as I finished the zombie with one final stomp then brought out my pistol to kill the others before they can harm us "Die! Die! Die!" I repeated over and over till most of them were dead from all the bullets I had fired at them _yes I'll kill all of them if I have to...  
><em>_**Riku P.o.v**_

_Whats? going on..."_Sora!" I screamed as the zombie managed to grab ahold of her leg till Kuroki managed to free her and continue to kill all of them "Wait Kuroki stop" I screamed barely audible as I watch in fear at the anger and malice in his eyes as he killed one after the other. this was not the Kuroki I knew...something was up it is as if he snapped. I ran and took sora's hand as i watched him laugh insanely. when we finally turned the corner i could see him continue on with his bloodshed...

**To the mall**

"Kei I really wish you would put that thing down, we really do not need another mouth to feed" Dan said slightly annoyed at the way kei was holding to cat "I now value this kitty's life more than yours now" Kei pointed at dan angered at his comment. "Don't judge him" Dejiko yelled at dan with pure hatred. "i agree with dan" Phils said jokingly at Dejiko, Dejiko turned around and started to chase her around with a knife ready to kill " No one care's Phil'. "everyone stop it right now, whe are here. we had reached the mall with none of them in sight. it was wierd , really wierd...its as if they could jump at us at any moment and suck the very life right off our flesh.

"haven't been here in awhile" Dan said with hope to bring the friendlness back to him and kei. it was then that the thing, the cat that had caused the fight between them suddenly jumped up and ran away from us. " kitty come back!" kei cried and ran after it. "kei wait up!" dan said as the rest of the group followed." Kei don't leave me!" Dejiko screamed as she ran even faster as kei turned the corner from our sights tripping over her feet in the process."Phil do something!". "alright!" phil replied as he picked up dejiko like a baby and continued running. The group finally caught up with kei only to find him side by side with the feline. his mixed look of utter horror and reliefness over took his face as he gazed at the bloodshed before us. the group realize what was has happend in front of them. there where piles apon piles of bodies ripped apart and seemingly tossed aside. there stood a lone blood stained figure staring at them from the top of the escalator.

As soon as it caught sight of kei, it started to whail and laugh at the same time. the mix of feelings startled the he sad or happy, our best guess is that he is insane and of his knockers. "kurok! your alive" kei yelled at the bloodied figure but got no response. "how do you even know that he is your so called friend" dan explained "he could be another one of them for all we know". "Who cares! i know my friend when i see him" kei started to sprint at the person while the rest where either to scared or thought of him as a fool for running. as soon as kei got up the stairs he was suddenly attacked by the very person he went to talk to.

" Kei your alive! no your not him your just another one of them" kuroki shouted as he continued to attack kei as he tried his best but to no avial recieved a few cuts while sending back a few to him. neither side was giving in as they continued wage war on each other. it was then that the group decided to do something about it. Dejiko was first to react as she came screaming in as she disarmed the guy and held him in a captive pose as he faced the ground.

"where are the others and why did you attack me" kei said seething with anger as he glared at his friend recovering his only looked for a split second then returned his gaze apon kei.'i don't know where they are...leave me!" he replied obviously tired as he began to drift in to unconciousness. only...it was not sleep...he had died as he rolled over revealing several bites marks. Kei was taken aback by this as fear started to develop with in him. another friend had died yet he still did not know where his other friends where and if they where even still alive.

he was too shocked to even could no longer think as the terror consumed him as he let out a silent scream for help as he cursed the silent gods that would not hear him. the now lifeless form of kuroki started to stir as the rest of the group began to panic. "kei get away from him!" Phil yelled at him as kuroki started to rise and inch closer an closer to kei's paralyzed form...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :D<strong>

**also about that, my computer broke due to my little brother somehow shut it down complety *sigh* was such a nice one too. **

**Next Time On Dead world**

**Dejiko: No!**

**Dan: I'm leaving**

**Riku: lets go there**

**?:why are you here?**


	12. Encounter Pt1

**Hello All! I am extremely sorry for this late update but something went wrong with my old computer and sorta deleted all my files so yeah. I do got a new computer now and will possible be posting new chapters every week or so. I am so glad finals are over good thing I passed all my classes. XD enough with my personal life lets get on with the new chapter of dead world. **

**Disclaimer~I do not own HOTD and I am not affiliated with the illuminati (maybe)~**

"Kei!" Dejiko screamed as she ran at the now turned Kuroki."I won't let you hurt Kei you creep" only the feline beat her to it as the cat stood between Kei and the lifeless Kuroki ready to attack for its new owner. Dejiko had finally caught up and prepared herself for she new this would be a fight for Kei's life. The Corpse drew ever closer ignoring the hissing of the cat and threats from Dejiko. It was then that Kei came back to his senses as he readied himself for the attack...

* * *

><p>"Run for it!" Riku screamed as the hoard of zombies spotted them screeching as they ran their direction. Riku and Sora had been running since they left the mall seeming to be lost in the process. "This way!" Riku yelled at Sora as they managed to reach a gas station for safety. They entered exhausted and reliefed as none of them did not follow them. "That was close!" Sora exclaimed exhausted from all the running they just went through. "No Kidding...we could have become their snack" Riku said as she collapsed on the floor. "I'll start bordering up the place alright" Sora said as she went to try to push one of the shelf but to no avail did she manage to do so. "Sora you're doing it all wrong" Riku said as she went near the door and pulled on a ledge that was on top of the door causing a metal grate to fall down causing both of them to jump in shock from the impact."Could you be any louder!" Sora quietly scolded Riku for the loud noise she just made."Whatever, help me with the windows" she said as she pulled down another ledge with Sora doing the same."Who's there!" a barely audible voice suddenly said from behind the cash register."Did you hear that Sora? It sounded like someone was trying to talk to us" Riku said in response to the voice from before" I do not know, it must have been your imagination" she said with a small tinge of fear in her voice. "Hey who are you guys" the voice now more audible than before now more noticible causing both girls to jump in realization that they were not alone in the haven they have found. Riku was the first to react as she grabbed her pistol and readied herself and went to investigate to where the voice had come from. "Hello?" Riku walked up shakingly as fear consumed her. "I said who are you guys and why are you here?" the voice now more clear as it was a males voice." Me and my friend where just looking for a place to hide out for awhile" Riku said now more afraid of what will happen. "What she is trying to say is that we need a place to stay until we get our bearings" Sora said more bravely to back up Riku."We'll why did you not say so sooner" the voice now more friendlier than before. The girls where relieved at this...<p>

* * *

><p>The corpse of kuroki now lay truly dead at Dejiko's feet. She was relieved...no happy at what had happened as she cleaned her blade she laughed silently to herself. "Dejiko...?" Kei said as he reached for her shoulder" Are you ok?". This snapped Dejiko out of her trance as she turned around and hugged Kei sobbing as she did so."I'm glad you are all right i was scared" she cried as she broke down into even more tears. "Kei I don't think it is safe having her around anymore" Dan said pointing at Dejiko seeming to be the only one to hear her laughter."It's alright Dan she was just really scared" Kei said as he conforted Dejiko as she sobbed even more. "either she goes or I am leaving!" Dan said a lot more angrier than before. "what's gotten into you" Phil said to Dan noticing what was happening with his mood. "Just leave me alone..." Dan walked off in anger. "I'm sure he will be back" Kei said with a reassuring smile to the group hoping to boost morale "We should get out of here" Kei said pointing out the mass of bodies that have piled up. "alright let's go" Kei said as he grabbed his cat onto his shoulder and walked off with the group following.<p>

* * *

><p>"my name is Ryuu Takahashi" the Mysterious figure held out his hand to the girls as he got up from the register. "ok...I'm Rika and this is Sora" Rika said keeping her distance from him to for safety. "It's alright" He said showing his hands up as a gesture to show he was unarmed."I Haven't seen another human since this began" Ryuu explained himself. "It's ok. we haven't either" Sora said obviously sad about something. "What happened" he asked sensing the sadness in her voice."Did you lose someone?". "We sorta lost our friend Koroki at the mall, he didn't die or anything like that at least we think he didn't" she said as both girls started to worry over him. "You sorta lost him?" Ryuu said as he was starting to wonder what their intentions were. "It's true" Sora said as she held up her hands defensively. "He went crazy and went on a blood rush at the mall so we do not know what happened to him" she explained."Well I ca..." the man was cut off from his words as a knock was heard at the door. "Who could that be?" he said "I'll get it" Rika said as she sneaked her way to the front door of the store to find another person knocking on the glass. "Who are you?" Rika asked as she pointed her pistol defensivly. "My name is Dan lord..." The figure pointed towards the lock "could yah let me in" Dan said very tired from running. Rika slowly opened the door for Dan as she stepped back still aiming her pistol."try anything and I will be the person to shoot you" Rika said threatenly. "Don't worry I won't" Dan said as he sat back against the wall taking a few breaths before rising again. "Thank you for opening the door" he said as he handed her an apple "I do not know how much longer I could have lasted without shelter" Dan said shaking off the rain from his cloths. "Are you alone?" Ryuu said not trusting Dan as kept his distance. "I used to be a part of a group but they sorta kicked me out or more like I left" he explained to Ryuu."So why did you leave that group."The leader wanted to keep a nut-case with us, so I left" Dan said referring to Dejiko. "He was always looking for survivors. Mostly for his Friends, we did find one of his friends but he was to lost and before we knew it he was turned, we had to take him down". "Wait who was this leaders name" Sora asked suddenly realizing who this could have been. "His name was Kei". Sora and Riku froze up at the sound of his name before asking him more questions. "He knows Kei" Riku said to Sora "So where was he last" Riku curiously asked Dan."Last I seen them they were going south from the mall". Sora suddenly became sadden at the location of were they where last seen as it confirmed Kuroki was dead. she started weeping. Riku was supprised by this and also realized what had happened to Kuroki."We could search for them tomorrow" she said to the sobbing Sora before breaking down also...<p>

* * *

><p>Kei yawned as he woke up and got off his bed. "Well it's not the best of places but, It's doable" Kei said to Phil who was already awake in this hotel room they got into last night. "You know I always avoided this place but now that we are in it I don't mind if we stay here for the week". "I know! This place had surprisingly good security, it was hard to crack the lock in the front". "I'll go start the generators want to come with?" Phil said as he got up from his chair."sure" kei answered also getting up and started heading towards the maintence room. "What was Dan's problem" Phil said to Kei remembering last night's fight " I don't know, he was acting that way ever since we found Dejiko". They had made it to the maintence room noticing another lock in the way."I'll get this one" Phil said before hiting the lock with the end of a pipe."It's all your's" Phil said and backed away to watch the hallways." I think I got it" Kei said as he pulled a lever to find that it powered the machine " Got it" Kei said pointing towards the active generator "Let's head back" he said as he exited the room."Ok we gotta make sure we save the power. turn off any hallway switch you see. We'll use our flashlights" Kei said as he shut off the first switch as they made their way back." Maybe we should lock it up again" Phil said as we passed the front entrance."your right" Kei agreed as he began to shut the metal grate over the door."that should hold anything that may try to break in" Kei winked before walking on into the next hallway and entering their room to find that Dejiko was up watching Tv." Today we got to get back to my house and get Jamie,Kaita, and Merrik" Kei said noticing the disappearance of Micheal "Where is Micheal?" Kei ask Dejiko only for her to respond by pointing towards the rest room."alright" Kei said as he noticed The Tv "how is that working?" surprised by the Tv being able to pick up a signal. " I don't know" Dejiko said blankly as she stared at the Tv that was currently on the News channel.<p>

"Hello Japan!" a Reporters voice was being heard from the broadcast."This is Rika Akiyama". "Millions have been infected with this disease. Because it is so infectious we predict that these numbers will multiply over the next few days. For now we urge those that are watching this to stay inside and wait till further Evacuation announcements!" the broadcast ended and the Tv returned to a static state.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for another chapter of Dead World please review and Pm<strong>

**now onto the Reviews!**

**WorldClock: Yes you can**

**Awesome D.T: Why Thank you**

**FabledPsycho: Do not Worry anymore I have a computer so hopefully my grammer will be improved! also I'll try to write out these chapters longer**

**Koreijutsu-shi: Why thank you I am hoping to make the future of my story even more interesting**

**Thank you for your continued support!**


	13. Vivusaum

**Hello all! Mayo here with another chapter of dead world. I have recenty suffered some major writing block but im back!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hotd (is there really a need for more of these?)**

"Well...that was surprising" Kei said as the broadcast ended. "Didn't know that it would still work" Phil added as he shut off the tv"we really need to look out for things like this we could just end up missing these kinds of things"."At least we know japan isn't entirely taken over by the apocalypse". Kei smirked at this and got his phone out "Since society isn't entirely taken over we could use these since the phone traffic has calmed down a bit" He began dialing an old familiar number...

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul, South Korea<strong>

"Reiko there is a phone call for you" a nearby guard offered the phone to the woman sitting in her office."Who is it?" Reiko asked quite annoyed at the amount of phone calls her superiors have been giving her recently. The guard answered the call and began to talk to the person who was calling but became confused. "Hey Reiko its some kid named Kei and he says your his aunt how do we confirm it?" The guard asked as Reiko began to become pale as this confirmed it "Kei's alive...

* * *

><p>"Didn't think that would work" Kei said to the stunned group as they heard voices on the receiving end "Hello auntie" Kei answered in a soft voice as the voice began to tremble. "are you alright?" Reiko said as she began to calm down hoping to see if he is safe." I thought you were dead" Reiko said as she began to tremble again. "I'm ok, I've got friends who are always here for me". Reiko calmed down at this before replying "thank god your alright. I was beginning to lose hope in finding you. Where are you?" she asked as she began to bring out some papers and a pen. "Currently we are at the Park Hotel" Kei anwered. "good you're still in kamakura, I'm ordering a rescue team to go find you but it will take awhile for it to circle in." Reiko said with new enthusiasm."i felt like I failed your parents by not giving you a nice child hood and it ultimately made me feel guilty by not being able to help you throught this mess" Reiko said as she signed the rest of the form."How long will it take because I am planning to find some of my friends" Kei said not telling her of what had happened with tsunari and Kuroki. How could he tell her about Kuroki's death anyhow. it is an event that he intends to leave behind. Kei brought the phone closer hesitantly as he began to tell her everything...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Department store<strong>

"Can you help me with the power" Ryuu asked Dan as the two girls were sobbing "I usually turn off the power at night in order to save it, I don't worry too much about the food inside the store getting to hot as it takes a long time for the storage room to warm up." Ryuu said as he went into the generator room. "It got stuck last time I shut it off so It may need more muscle power to turn on." he said as he pointed at the hand crank."it needs to be cranked now since the automatic switch is broken now but this crank has been out of use for some time now and has accumulated rust making it hard to move.". Ryuu continued to strain as he pulled on the switch making little progress. "See it needs more force to be able to move"."I don't think that is a good idea" Dan said pointing out the rusted breakage on the handle of the crank "It might just break under the pressure." Dan said as he inspected it more. "I think we should at least try it" Ryuu said now understanding what could happen. "Fine! Lets do it, but remember it is all on you." Dan said putting the real pressure on his mind. They both grabbed hands as both of them began to turn the rusted handle little by little as it began to loosen up and turn faster. "Alright that worked out fine" Ryuu said noticing the lights turn on from the power they generated. "Good we saved the food supply lets eat" Dan hungrily said as he went into the store to look for something he can cook."I'll go check on the girls" Ryuu replied as he went into the front also. "Hello you girls still in here?" Ryuu asked as he went into the front lobby of the store. "Yeah we're still here she exhausted herself and fell asleep." Riku pointed towards the head resting on her shoulder. "Should I wake her?" she said "Because I think I should." Riku said in discomfort from the position she was in. "I think you should" Ryuu noticing it also. "Alright." Riku replied as she shook Sora till she woke up from her sleep. "Whaaaat..." she said tiredly as she rose slowly from her postion. "Thank you." Riku quietly said to Ryuu as she got up also. "Here I found us some instant noodles" Dan said popping out of nowhere with several bowls. "So whats you favorite flavor. there are spicy,mild, normal with bits of shrimp, and another with some squid ink dan said managing to make out the flavors from there respective images. "Ok that leaves me with mild." Dan said as he started to eat his ramen while the others were just beginning to eat theirs. "Alright we need to discuss what we will do for now" Dan said finishing his bowl. "We should at the very least start moving to the country side" Ryuu said "No we should stay here in the city and try to look for our friends and families first" Sora said to them. "I agree while we're here we should look for them and scavenge better weaponry, because I think that barricade will not hold for very long if they attack" Dan said as he pointed towards the windows."We should at least strengthen them more and the door also."

* * *

><p>...and that's it" Kei finished the phone call after a goodbye not wanting to continue on with the story any longer. "Alright I guess we move on with our schedule for now" he said to the group as he started to pack some supplies for an overnight travel. "Here let me help you" Dejiko offered some help and began to fill some bags with food. Phil tossed some stuff into the cart they had taken from the mall for mobility. "I think we'll be done here in a moment, are you ready Michael" Kei said as he knocked playfully on the door as a very cold looking Michael came out. "The..re..wa.s..no..hot water in there" Michael shivered as he began to pack his things along with a few weapons we had scavenged from military and police vehicles. "I'm still surprised that no one has already grabbed those" Phil said pointing out the guns they had found. "Yeah still does, Alright I'll start pushing the cart down the hall" Kei said as he grabbed hold of the handle bars and began to walk out of the room with the rest following.<p>

we're all most there" Kei said to the group exhausted from the heat as the sun began to go down. they were nearing the mall closer and closer with every foot step they took and every breath they took."I think we gotta spend a night here" Phil said to the group as they made it to the entrance noticing a small group of zombies moving near the escalators. "This again?" Michael called out the zombies as he prepared a suppressor on the pistol he had. "Here you go Dejiko" he had given her the pistol only to find her already taking aim."You know this will be fun" Kei said as he aimed his own pistol "Dejiko would you kindly hop onto the cart please" Kei said as he had a plan. "Alright on the count of three start firing your weapons" kei said as he started the count down and began charging the zombies head on with Dejiko in the cart.

* * *

><p><strong>Life as a zombie part 3<strong>

"I do not know why any of this can happen or how it even happened" Akita said to himself as he walked down the street with baseball bat in hand. "At least I'm safe at our shop, not much of them come around this area anyway." Akita said again as he reached his grandmothers flower shop. "it is getting kind of dark outside so I should turn in for the night." Akita once again said to himself...only he wasn't by himself this time. A small inaudible cry for help came from the front yard. it must of been a male with some really weird case of sickness. Akita being the one that would help any in need ran outside to find who had called for help. he had reached the area to find a zombie that was making those sounds. "not another one of these things again" Akita said as he raised his bat to the zombie preparing to strike only to be stopped by a hoarse cry from the zombies itself as it said another gurgle somehow illiterate yet it wasn't "Whaghghit". "what are you?" Akita said getting irritated from the zombies noises as he began to bash the zeds head in till it stopped. "finally I'll be able to sleep" Akita said tiredly as he walked inside.

"Ouch that hurt like hell...wait what?" Drew said as he rose unharmed from the beating he just received "How am I not dead yet, I mean I am already dead but com'on really?" Drew said as a flashback hit him. "Help" Drew yelled hoping to get the human to come out of his home. it only ended badly as the man was surprised to see him and began to hit him with the bat. "wait stop lets talk about this" Drew said barely managing to cough out causing the man to grow hestitant before returning to his resolve. then the bat came at him again and again as he started to plea before he blanked out. "We'll that was something but why am I not dead yet, maybe I exist for something or I'm just a wildcard. Nahh I'll just be on my way." Drew said as he began to shuffle along...

"That is interesting" Drew said as he noticed some lights from a house as he was walking down the street. "hmm let me have another look" Drew began to walk towards the house with more interest like a bug to a light he began to make his way through the yard. _Click!_ "ahh no" Drew said as he began to shuffle slowly back to the street as he was shot in the shoulder. "That really hurt" Drew growled at the person who shot him. He was enraged at the man behind the door and began to start screaming again attracting another hoard towards the house. "there how do you like that!" his answer...a bullet through his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I think we're in trouble!" Merrik called out towards Jamie and Kaita as he shot the screamer before more of them showed up. "we got a medium group of 'them' out there and they keep growing!". Jamie not waiting a second began to start barricading the windows and doors of the house. Kaita got up and began to freak out over the amount of zombies outside. Merrik went to second floor and began shooting out the window...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it for now glad you have enjoyed the chapters so far! you can always find me here at <strong> topic/150850/126166121/10/#131167199

**If I'm on that is! Well that wraps it up for now..**


End file.
